This invention relates to an input/output (I/O) panel, more particularly, an I/O panel that is interchangeable between chassis such that one chassis can support multiple baseboards and that maximizes EMI containment and thermal evacuation.
Computer systems include a chassis that provides structural support and a housing for internal system components including electronic components, circuit boards and wiring. Chassis designs vary widely and include desktop models and tower models. Input/output (I/O) panels, the rear section of a chassis, which fit with a chassis, make up part of the housing for internal system components and are used to provide an interface between internal system components of a computer and the outside environment. The I/O panel joins with the baseboard (motherboard), which is the principal circuit board of a microcomputer. Computer baseboard designs vary and, currently, I/O panels are specifically designed, on a case-by-case basis, to fit with a specific computer baseboard design. Similarly, chassis designs vary and I/O panels are specifically designed, on a case-by-case basis, to fit with a specific chassis design.
Advanced technology extended (ATX) provides industry specifications for mechanical and electrical characteristics of personal computers including baseboard layout and mounting, I/O port access, limitations on chassis feature size and location, and power supply connectors.